Soul Eater: My Angel
by Narusaku1357
Summary: ."STOP PROTECTING ME LIKE THAT IDIOT!" She yelled. "Sorry Maka, but like I always say," He dropped his hand and grinned a little more crooked like. "I'm always willing to die for my Meister" ... "I hate that saying you know." / A little bit of SoMa fluff


**A fic inspired by my favorite song in the RnB/Hip Hop genre. I thought that because of Maka and Soul's new ability to fly that this song would fit them. Plus, Maka's new obsession of being an Angel. Thought that would go too. Please read, review and enjoy my friends, I love you all! If you haven't heard this song, then I suggest you do, Its really good!!**

**Oh, and the lyrics below are what this ONESHOT is based off of~**

* * *

_~-It's a long way down,-~  
We're so high off the ground,  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from?  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady  
No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters  
you love me and I won't let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl oh  
Ah ah Ah ah Yeah, Yeah  
I won't let you fall, let you fall  
Let you fall oh oh  
Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah  
~-It's Like!-~_

_~-Forever_

_~-Chris Brown_

Maka lifted her hand to lift her bangs away from her face as she sored high in the sky. She needed to get a good look around the nearly cloudless sky. She and her partner Soul were sent on an assignment to take down a Kishin that had somehow gained an ability to fly. Shinigami-Sama had specifically sent them because of Soul's Death Scythe status and their ability of flight. Kim would have gone but she and her partner Jacqueline were already sent on an assignment earlier that morning. It'd be annoying and _'uncool' _but Maka and Soul were practically fighting a more darker version of themselves. Just one person - or thing - instead of two.

'Wonderful' Maka thought, trying even harder to keep her bangs from flying into her eyes from the high powered winds. 'Just wonderful, a Kishin who can fly...' She glanced down with her forest green eyes and stared at the long pole she stood on. "Soul?" She then asked. She didn't wait for a reply, for she looked up and continued. "Are you ready to take on a _'flying' _Kishin? 'Cause...I don't think I am..."

Within the angelic blade, Soul opened his eyes and stared on into the darkness, as if trying to look at her. He smiled after a moment and shut his eyes again; shaking his head. "Maka, there's no need to be nervous." He said to her. "It may be able to fly, but I'm pretty sure this thing is just like the rest of them." He then said. "This is different than that Gopher guy, it's just a mindless Kishin."

"Right..." Maka muttered as they flew around one of the only clouds they had seen in the past hour or so. "And Kishin's have minds...they just don't know how to use them..." She then said to him; causing the Death Scythe to roll his eyes. "You know...other than the times when they're thinking on how to eat your soul and all." Thinking he finally got the point, Maka shut herself up after and kept her gaze forward.

"Maka! To the right!"

As soon as her weapon said this, Maka's eyes snapped over to the right and she reached down to grab the scythe's shaft to pull up. As soon as she did, a large ball of light flew passed and judging by the electrical shock it left on Maka's fingers, she learned that it was dangerous even if it didn't touch her. "Ow..." She brought one of her hands up to examine her fingers as she steadied their flight once more. They tingled but were soon back under her control. "Soul, did that effect you at all? You ok?" The sandy blond then asked as she looked in the direction the light went.

"I-I'm fine...dont worry about me."

"That _'did' _hurt you didn't it?!" Makagasped as soon as she heard his voice. She could tell just by how his voice shook. "Soul I-" A loud screech filled the open air and caused her to look back to the right. And there it was. The Kishin with it's odd mechanical winged contraption. It almost resembled a bird. Her eyes widened in shock. She had never seen anything like it! "Crap! Soul get ready!" Maka squealed as another ball of light shot from the creatures mouth and towards them. 'This Kishin is so different!' She thought as she pulled up on Soul to dodge it, only to feel the static shock within her fingers again. She cringed knowing that it hurt Soul even more and charged straight for the Kishin. 'They usually look like human...but this one looks more like a bird' The shaft hit the large bird like creature in what Maka thought was the gut and she hopped off of Soul and flipped around to grab the pole. Then with a large downward swing, she pieced the Kishinin the back and launched it into a nearby cloud. 'Damn...I would have cut him in half if Iwould have gotten him more in the middle...'

"Maka, be careful. He's not finished" Soul muttered as she stood on him again; the wings appearing once more. He shut one of his eyes and reached up to wipe blood away from his forehead. The static energy that came from the Kishin's attack did more than just shock him. "I can feel my energy plummeting Maka! We need to hurry!"

"I hear you, I hear you," Maka said as the Kishin flew out of the cloud and towards them. As it flew by, Soul and Maka both shifted to the left and let it fly right on by. Then, as they turned around, the Kishin did as well and with a loud shriek it opened It's mouth and shot another ball of light at them. Maka glared and began charging forward and just before colliding with it, she pulled up on Soul and flipped over it. Then, her feet came away as her hands gripped the pole and she grinned at the large creature. "Witch hunter!" The blade went from angel wings to a large glowing crescent moon and she swung it down onto it's back. But the Kishin moved over to the side, thus only being hit on the edge of one of it's wings. Maka gasped as the Kishin flew away and faced her again.

"What?!"

"Damn it!" Soul cursed as Maka landed on the scythe's shaft to fly once again. "This one_ 'knows'_ how to use it's brain!" He then said as another ball of light shot at them. Maka gripped the pole hard and grounded her teeth. They flew to the right side to doge it and this time, Maka felt the static shock within her left leg while Soul only got worse. "We have to find out how to take this thing down!" He growled as his right hand slapped onto his head to prevent him from passing out.

"Do you think I didn't already think of that!?" Maka snapped as another ball flew their direction. She flew to the left this time and since this time it was so close her whole right side fell numb. "Jeez! If this is what happens when it comes inches away from you," She then began as another came their way. "I wonder what happens when it actually hits you!" Within the blade Soul bit his lip.

"Let's not stick around and find out!"

Maka nodded and prepared herself to charge but this time, the Kishin sent out more than one at once. "Crap!" She and Soul both shouted as they were now flying in the Kishin's direction. During her flight, Maka shifted to the left and then to the right to dodge the attacks. But she didn't realize the one above her and was nearly knocked off of Soul from lose of balance. "Maka pay attention!" Soul yelled as she looked over her shoulder to watch the ball of light disappear. Her eyes glazed and she felt dizzy from the ball being so close to her head. "Maka?!" Soul gasped as he realized the situation they were in. He then noticed another one coming their way and his eyes widened. "MAKA!"

The sandy blond girl shook her head to snap out of her daze and looked forward. And just as quickly as she noticed the ball of light, Soul lifted himself up, and to her horror, took the hit. It instantly made her hands go numb as she let go as the smoke from the explosion cleared. Her eyes widened to see that he had transformed back because of the hit and was unconscious. "Soul!" She then gasped as he turned over and began falling out of the sky. She wasn't long before following him. "SOUL!"

Maka reached out for him as they both fell from the sky. They were very high up and it was a long way down: all open air. "Soul! Wake up!" She screamed as she came closer to the descending boy. Her finger tips lightly grazed his shoe and she reached her hand even further. "Wake up!" She yelled again, her hand finally grabbing his foot. Maka then reached down with her other hand and grabbed his leg before pulling herself more closer to his upper torso. Grabbing his shirt with her right hand, she used her left hand to grab his shoulder and pulled herself closer. "Soul! We're falling! Wake up! Please you have to!" She reached up with the hand that had a hold on his white shirt and slapped his cheek. "SOUL!!"

Soul opened his eyes just barely enough to see that she was holding onto him as they both fell upside down and out of the sky. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Thank Shinigami!" She then said as tears flew right out of her eyes and high above them into the sky at high speeds. "Soul, please! We're falling!" The girl then yelled over the roars of the winds. Soul's eyes both slightly twitched as he tried to open them more. He then shut them and threw his arms around her into a hug. Maka then shut her eyes as well and hugged him back just as he lit up into a bright white light; a small and content smile on his face.

Soul turned back into a scythe and they both prayed for the angel wings to return. "I wont let you fall!" Soul growled as Maka's eyes opened again to see the ground coming closer. "Angel! Angel! Angel!" He then chanted as Maka began to yell and scream again. "Come on! This isn't cool at all! Angel! Angel!" Why wasn't it working?! He slammed his eyes shut and made his hands into fists. "Angel! ANGEL!! Maka is an Angel!" The ground was getting even closer. Grinding his sharp teeth together, Soul calmed himself and worked on matching her wavelength. 'I'm not going to let her fall,' he then thought. "Maka...she's...she's," His eyes squeezed closed even more and his nose scrunched up. "My Angel"

Just as they were only feet away from the earth's surface, the wings sprang into life and they both lifted back into the sky causing a large dust cloud to form beneath them. Maka smiled as she balanced herself back up into a standing position. "That was close..." She then muttered before looking at the pole. "I wonder why it wasn't working at first..." Within the blade, Soul only smiled and gave her an unseen shrug. "Oh and Soul," She then said to get his attention. Without warning, she slammed her foot down hard on the scythe shaft with an angry look plastered on her face. "STOP PROTECTING ME LIKE THAT IDIOT!!"

Soul rubbed his head and lightly laughed as they both took off to fight the Kishin again. "Sorry Maka, but like I always say," He dropped his hand and grinned a little more crooked like. "I'm always willing to die for my meister."

"I hate that saying you know," Maka pouted as they flew into a cloud. Soul sighed and nodded in response; knowing very well how much she hated it. "Right then, back to where we left off!" They came back into the Kishin's view and they both grinned; baring both pairs of pearly whites. The large creature screeched and Maka only prepared herself by crouching down to take hold of the scythe's shaft. "Bring it on, you overgrown chicken." Soul couldn't help but laugh at his partners comment and then they both charged forward as fast as they could go. "Take this!!" The pole went straight into the creatures gut again and just like last time, she lifted her feet off to swing the blade around. But this time, instead of swinging it straight down on it so it could get the chance to dodge, Maka swung diagonally and cut it from shoulder to waist.

"Got him!" Maka cheered as the large Kishin burst into a large black cloud before revealing to them a red soul. The wings appeared once again with ease and, she turned around to fly passed the soul. Then with one hand holding onto Soul, she reached out with her other and grabbed it. "Alright! Now lets go report back to Shinigami-Sama!" She then said happily as they turned around again to fly back to Death City. Within the blade, Soul let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Man, why couldn't it have been that easy_ 'before'_ we fell..."

* * *

"Well done you two!"

Maka and Soul both nodded to Shinigami-Sama as he said this. Spirit on the other hand wasn'ttoo happy since he saw the whole battle through the mirror. He was doing everything in his power not to scold the other Death Scythe for being so reckless with Maka so high up in the sky and was trying even harder not to smother his precious daughter in his fatherly love. "Soul and Maka, well done once again! I hope neither of you are hurt?"

"Nope!" Maka chirped with her hands behind her back and a large smile on her face. Soul only rubbed his head with his right hand as his left stayed put in his pocket. He wasn't going to say it, but he was still a bit woozy from the hit he took for her. "Come on Soul, let's go home." Maka said after saying goodbye to Shinigami-Sama and her Father; who she actually just looked at with a mean stare. She grabbed Soul's arm since he wasn't really paying attention and dragged him away from the other two and into the long guillotine hall. He pulled his arm away and shoved his hands into his pocket as silence fell upon them both. "Ne, Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"Back there," Maka began, her eyes darting to the floor as they walked. "When we were falling...did you really say what I think you said?" She then asked; making him stop in his tracks. She looked up to see that he was giving her his usual stare but he had his right brow raised. "You know...when you were trying to get the angel wings to appear." She then said. "You called me your angel. Didn't you?" Soul was now giving her a slightly confused expression and it made Maka smile. "You did! You said that I was _'your' _angel!"

"Uh..." Soul looked in the corner of his eyes slightly blushing as she threw her hands up to cheer. "Why is that s-such a good thing?" He then asked. Maka dropped both of her hands to her side before making a fist with one and lifting it up to wink at the Evans boy.

"Because I'm going to tell everyone we know!"

"HA?!" Soul watched her run off in shock and shook his head. "M-Maka! That's not cool!" He then yelled as he reached out for her while chasing her. "Maka!!" He called out as she left the Death Room without him. As he chased her through the halls, Soul was starting to regret saying those words. He should have never said that and just let them both fall. Because now, he was going to get hell from their friends. Especially Black*Star...

'She may be my angel at times...' He thought as he gave up on the chase to rest. 'But, god does she piss me off!'


End file.
